


Christmas Day

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts JL [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Promises, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Lily’s life changed on a cold dark February night, with an abrupt knock on the door of her cottage.





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Scenario inspired by the song _Christmas Day_ by Dido: James and Lily in 17th century England, a young man, who is going to war meets a young women, falls in love and promises to return to his love on next Christmas Day.

Lily’s life changed on a cold dark February night, with an abrupt knock on the door of her cottage.

She was not expecting company. She hadn’t had any in a long while.

Since her parents had died of the pox three years ago, she’d lived alone.

Both cautious and curious, Lily went to open the door.

A blast of wind chilled her to the bone, and she ushered the hooded stranger in without a second thought.

The stranger removed his snow-crusted cloak, and Lily was surprised to see her surprise guest was a comely man, not much older than her.

“I am sorry to intrude on you, madam,” the stranger said. “But the weather’s getting frightful. May I warm up by your fire for a moment?”

“Of course,” Lily agreed readily. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“I would love one, if it would not be too much trouble.”

“None at all.”

Lily hurried to the stove in the corner, acutely aware of the stranger sitting down by the fire. She busied herself making the tea, trying to still the hammering of her heart.

When she came over with the tray, she stopped.

What a sight he was, up close!

He had dark hair, and bright hazel eyes – the gaze in them direct and levelled at her.

“You have green eyes,” he blurted. “Like summer grass.”

His skin – already reddened from the cold – flushed even more, and Lily’s heart beat swifter.

Suddenly bold, she squared her shoulders and gave into the whimsy that had gripped her.

“If you wish, you can spend the night.”

“I really should not,” he said – though longing flashed in his eyes. “I need to leave in the morning, and in any case it would not be proper.”

“Is it not for me to decide what is proper in my house?” Lily asked, her words a challenge.

The stranger bowed his head, but Lily glimpsed the blooming smile. “As my lady wishes,” he murmured.

Lily raised her chin and said the words. “I wish you to stay.”

 

* * *

 

 

He kissed her shoulder as the first rays of the morning penetrated the dimness of the cottage.

“I have to go, loathe as I am to leave you,” he murmured, his breath warm against her bare skin.

“Will you come back?”

“Yes,” he promised, pressing another kiss on her brow.

He got up from the bed, and dressed in silence.

At the door, he turned back to look at her one last time.

“I’ll come back on Christmas Day.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lily had spent her Christmas Day in restless anticipation. Now, she stood by the window, gazing at the stars and wondering when James was coming.

At last a shadow formed out in the darkness. Her heart sped up as it grew closer.

She rushed to the door, pulled it open.

She stood in the doorway, and the babe in her arms cried out in protest of the cold.

She met his hazel eyes with a loving smile.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
